


Fading Light

by AkaMoete



Category: Dying Light (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Guns, Hungarian, M/M, Quarantine, Survival, Zombies
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaMoete/pseuds/AkaMoete
Summary: Harran városában végzetes vírus pusztitja a népet, a katonaság karanténba zárta őket, így csak magukra számíthatnak a pokolban. Sikerül túlélniük? Vagy valaha kiszabadulniuk?





	Fading Light

Naplemente. Az egyik legromantikusabb látvány talán a világon… ám Harran lakosai számára ez egyet jelentett, a halált. Mély sóhaj szakadt fel Craig Tuckerből ahogy pár pillanatig elmélázott a narancsos horizonton. Szép látvány volt… be kellett vallania, annyit viszont nem ért, hogy életét kockáztassa érte. Újabb mély sóhaj, ahogy fegyverére jobban rámarkolva sétált tovább, elgondolkozva azon, mióta is ragadt már itt.  
Alig egy fél éve történt, nyaralni jött, ráadásul nem is egyedül. Egy hét lett volna csupán, de persze, pont akkor kellett halálos vírusnak kitörnie mikor ő itt volt. Hiába próbálták már elhagyni a várost, senkit nem engedtek se ki, se be. Vége volt, a katonaság pedig hamar nagyobb ellenségüké vált, mint a lények amik a vírusból keletkeztek. Hiába ölte meg az embereket, azok zombiként újjá éledve szép lassan mindenkit bekebeleztek akit csak tudtak.  
Kevesen élték túl, alig pár csoport. Hiába próbáltak kijutni, mellék utakon, vagy bárhol. Ha nem a katonák kapták el őket, a zombik elvégezték helyettük a feladatot.   
Senki se ki, se be, ez volt a szabály és bármennyire is utálta, tudta hülyeség lenne ócska módszerekkel próbálkozni a szökésre. Inkább várt a tökéletes alkalomra, addig pedig… túl élt, amennyire tudott.  
A város szélén húzta meg magát. Habár nem sok minden volt, amire felmászhatott, érdekes módon a zombik ritkán fordultak meg erre. Talán mert nem sok embert éreztek, vagy csak a sok fény miatt, nyitott terep… nem igazán érdekelte, nyugis hely volt ezért mikor tehette, éjszakáit itt töltötte. Legszívesebben itt is maradt volna, ám ételért muszáj volt vissza mennie a városba. Lomhán pillantott végig a kissé rozoga fémkerítésen. Nem volt túl erős, ám a hely gyönyöre nem is ebben volt, hanem abban ami belül volt. A hatalmas villanytorony rendíthetetlenül állt helyén, akárcsak eddig. Magas volt, ám a legjobb része, nem ez volt. Craig arcára halvány mosoly szökött, ahogy a fém tákolmányt szemlélte, ám ez el is tűnt mikor halk morgást hallott maga mögül. Egyből megfordulva, szegezte arra fegyverét. Csupán egy zombi volt, semmi több, kezével már előre kapálózva lépdelt lassan felé. Kisebb szemforgatás, a fiú pedig fegyvere helyett előhúzva egy kardot, azzal vágta le fejét. Nem akart zajt csapni, egy dög miatt. Fegyverét eltéve, pisztolyát is vállára dobva, ugrott be végül a rozoga kerítés mögé.  
A nehezebb része csak ekkor jött, a fekete viszont már rutinosan, ugrott fel a toronyra, majd kezdett is mászni. Magasra, oly annyira hogy néha már a szél is kissé meglökte. Csupán akkor állt meg, mikor elérte azt a részt ahol a kapcsolók voltak. A nap eközben is egyre jobban süllyedt a horizonton, a fekete pedig még egy utolsó pillantást vetve rá, kapcsolta be a fényeket. Halk kattogás, mielőtt az UV lámpák lilás színe megjelent, ott ahol ő volt, sőt még lent is a kerítés mentén. Tudta aki előtte lakott itt, figyelt a biztonságra. Azt nem értette, hogy nem élte túl…  
A szél ismét megdöntötte, mitől elhúzva száját kapaszkodott meg a korlátban. Korán volt még az alváshoz, arról nem is beszélve hogy a rácsokhoz rögzített kis sátra sem volt épp a legkényelmesebb, nem mintha ez annyira zavarta volna. Első volt a biztonság hisz… tudta. Ha csak egyszer is megharapják vége, minden eddigi napja kárba vész, amit túléléssel töltött el, de azért amíg lehetett, inkább nem mászott be.  
\- Szánalmas világ… - suttogta maga elé, ahogy előre dőlve onnan figyelte még a naplementét. Innen az egész várost belátta, a repülőket mik néha elmentek a város felett, és néha még csomagot is ledobtak. Ha a közelben esett le egy, időtől függetlenül érte ment. Ritka volt hogy megtudott valaha is egyet szerezni, mégis abba annyi minden volt amivel egy hónapig bőven elvolt egyedül. Ha nem is élelem, az ellenszer amit benne talált mindig jó pénzért eladhatta. Persze, éjszakánként ritkábban kockáztatta meg. A rossz emlékek, és csupán a tény hogy mik járkáltak odakint ilyenkor… ahogy egyre jobban sötétedett, és meghallotta az első sikolyt, a korlátok sarkához sétálva, ült be kis sátorába majd húzta be annak bejáratát.  
Ma a megszokottnál is erősebben fújt a szél, így alaposan bekötve a sátort takarta be magát is amennyire csak tudta. A pokrócon nem jött át a hideg, a fekete pedig a vissza taszító morgások és sikolyok ellenére hamar elaludt. Hozzá szokott már, és ha bármi is próbált a közelébe jönni, az hamar megbánva rohant el a helytől. Az UV fénnyel a zombik se tudtak mit kezdeni, ám sosem ártott óvatosnak lenni, épp ezért, Craig sosem aludt sokáig. Pár óránként felkelve, lesett ki, ez így ment, egészen reggelig.  
Halk ásítással mászott elő, majd sapkáját megigazítva fején, kezdte átnézni a kint lévő táskáit. Mindegyiket a rácsos padlóhoz kötötte, így a tegnapi szél ellenére, mindene megvolt. Ez egy halvány mosolyt csalt arcára, a nap már jól indult, az viszont kérdés volt hogy a továbbiakban hogy alakul. Előkapva egy üveg vizet egy gyors tisztálkodás után, összekapva felszerelését, kapcsolta ki a fényeket, majd indult el mai útjára. Sosem tervezett előre. Tudta itt felesleges, és hogy általában mindig máshogy alakulnak a dolgok. A zombik tettek róla. Utálta mind, és habár sosem pazarolta töltényeit csak úgy mészárlásra, mikor egy is útját állta vagy próbálta megharapni, habozás nélkül intézte el. Volt hogy fejüket vágta le vagy direkt csupán végtagjaikat levágva hagyta őket hátra szenvedni amíg a többi fel nem falta.  
Ez így ment napról napra, az idő pedig szinte már csak egy illúzió volt. Hisz a feketének már lassan fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideje van itt. Ma is sikerült szereznie egy adag ellenszert. Nem vette semmi hasznát így az első kereskedőnél, már próbált tőle megszabadulni, ám jó ár híján, tovább vitte. Egészen addig, míg meg nem kapta érte a szerinte fair árat.  
\- Nos… ez sikeres nap volt. – jegyezte meg halkan ahogy egy épület tetején ülve, számolgatta pénzét, majd tette is el. Lassan végig pillantott a városon, majd le maga elé. Az utca most is televolt zombikkal, alatta is. A falnak dőlve nyúlkáltak fel felé, néha arrébb lökve egymást. Arcára lassan egy grimasz ült ki, majd maga mellől megemelve egy téglát, engedte el. Az egyenesen az egyik zombi fejét ütötte szét, majd ahogy kinyúlt az egy fájdalmas morgással, Craig úgy mosolyodott el halványan.  
Felkelve, fegyverét megigazítva, indult el hazafelé. Napja így már teljes volt, étele pedig mivel még volt bőven, most napokig lógathatta a lábát. Nem volt a felhalmozás híve… úgyis időnként új helyet keresett ahol meghúzhatta magát az éjszakákra, több táska pedig több cipekedést jelentett, amit meg utált. Majdnem annyira mint a dögöket odalent. A mobil-torony most is üresen állt, Craig pedig habár kissé lomhán, de ma is könnyedén felmászott. Mikor felért, dolgait elrendezve, és összepakolva, kapcsolta be a fényeket. Hiába, ma korábban sötétedett, ahogy pedig felpillantott az égre elhúzta száját a felhők láttán. Úgy tűnt eső készülődik, ennek pedig koránt sem örült. Táskáit még jobban lekötözte, a legfontosabbat pedig miben értékeit tartott, inkább bevitte magával a kis sátorba. Jól bekötözve a bejáratot, dőlt el, ám hiába. Ma nem jött szemeire olyan könnyedén az álom. Sok minden eszébe jutott, ő maga sem értette miért… a nap mikor itt ragadt, és minden ami utána történt… amikor még nem volt egyedül.  
Az álom végül elnyomta, ezt viszont, nem élvezhette sokáig. Az eső tombolt odakint, a szél erősen fújt és a hideg most még a sátorba is beszökött, ahogy lassan át is ázott. Craig megérezve magán a hideg cseppeket, elhúzva száját pillantott fel. Furcsállta, hisz már bő egy hónapja itt tengődött, mégis hasonlót még sosem sem tapasztalt. Kikötve a sátor bejáratát, lesett ki, mégis szemei kissé kikerekedtek, A hatalmas eső cseppektől, alig látott valamit, és az erős fény is épphogy csak beszűrődött hozzá. Tudta, ez nagyon nem jó, fegyverét pedig már felkapva mászott ki, ám a szél egyből fellökte így nekicsapva a korlátnak.  
\- Bassza meg… - sziszegte halkan mégis bekapcsolva az éjjel látó módot fegyverén, szeméhez emelve, lesett bele a távcsőbe majd azzal kezdett körül nézni. Szerencséjére egy éjszakai dögöt se látott a környéken, így egy halk morranással, mászott is vissza a sátorba. Vissza kötve annak bejáratát, rázta meg fejét. Paranoiás volt, de tudta, ebben a világban ez kicsit se rossz tulajdonság. Végül ahogy ruháit jobban összehúzta, és még egy pokrócot is magára tett, az eső ellenére ismét elnyomta az álom. Hisz fárad volt..és nem engedhette meg magának azt a luxust hogy nem piheni ki magát. A vihar tovább tombolt odakint, nem egy ember vesztette életét a kegyetlen időnek hála, Craig pedig mázlista volt, hogy őt nem vitte el a szél úgy ahogy van. Hajnal felé járt viszont az idő, mikor beütött az igazi balszerencse. Hangos dörrenés, a villám pedig egyenesen a toronyba csapott bele. A fekete összerezzenve riadt fel egyből, az egész épületet szinte megrázta a villám és csupán mázlija volt, hogy túlélte. Ha nem lett volna odafent az a rozoga villám hárító, biztos megsült volna, ám ha az nem is, valami más biztosította hogy ne legyen ilyen könnyű az egész. A villám kicsapta a biztosítékokat, a toronyra pedig sötétség szállt. Már hajnalodott, az estének viszont koránt sem volt vége, mégis Craig ahogy látta eltűnni a fényeket…tekintete úgy komorodott el. Tudta, ezt már nem veheti lazán, fegyverére pedig ráfogva mászott ki a vizes sátor alól. Sötétség volt mindenhol… az eső hangosan szólt, ám még ebben a zajban is, hallotta a lépteket nem sokkal maga alól. Fegyverét ismét felemelve, egyből kiszúrta a Volatilet pár szinttel lejjebb. Egyedül volt és ennek nagyon is örült. Egyel sem voltkönnyű elbánni, és csupán remélte, fegyvere nem vonz többet ide. Csendben figyelve, biztosította ki fegyverét, ám a halk kattanásra a szörny már oda pillantott. Craig nem várt tovább. A ravaszt meghúzva lőtt át a lény fején, mi habár megtántorgott, ennyitől nem dőlt ki. Felüvöltve iszonyatos tempóban kezdett felmászni a másik felé, ki egyből ledobva lövész fegyverét, helyette egy shotgunt vett elő majd töltötte meg azt. Pont időben, amint ráfogott a fegyverre, a lény már felmászva az ő szintjére ugrott felé. Két hangos dörrenés, a zombi pedig még a levegőben elernyedve, terült ki a földön. Halk megkönnyebbült sóhaj, ahogy körül nézett, ám… nem látott többet. Nem tudta eldönteni hogy szerencséje van e vagy sem, mégis a biztonság kedvéért még összetaposva a zombi fejét, tette le fegyverét. Előkapva zseblámpát és pár eszközt, lépett a lámpák kapcsolójához. Hiába próbálta megszerelni, vagy kezdeni vele valamit… a fények csak nem akartak működni.  
\- A picsába már… - húzta el száját ahogy homlokát megtörölve, pillantott a város felé. Úgy tűnt nem volt más lehetősége… új helyet kellett keresnie hisz ez, már nem volt biztonságos. Elég egy ilyen baki rosszabb alkalomkor, és már egy lenne a férgek közül. Ám esze ágában sem volt új hely után nézni kora hajnalban. Örülve annak hogy a többi lény nem vette észre, lépdelt vissza ázott kis sátrához, ám annak bejáratát nyitva hagyva, fegyverével a kezében, aludt el.

Nem volt egyszerű ilyen esőben pihenni, ám ahogy az lecsendesült és a szél is elállt, a fekete egyre mélyebb álomba merült.  
Akármennyire is pihentető volt az alvás, amint egy kis zajt hallott kintről felriadt, és ez most sem volt másképp. Az a halk koppanás Craig pilláit pedig egyből felnyitva, ugrott elő, ezzel el is kergetve azt a pár madarat amik a korláton ültek. Halk sóhaj ahogy rájött, még mindig egyedül van. A vihar nem tűnt el nyomtalanul, és most hogy már világos volt a fiú látta jól hogy több helyen is megpörkölte a tornyot a villám. Halk cöhintés, ahogy lepillantva a zombi hullájára rúgta azt le onnan, majd táskáit kezdte átnézni. Nagy része átázott, mégis, csupán egyet vitt le a szél, a többinél kitartottak a kötelek. A fekete viszont így sem volt boldog, hisz… pont az tűnt el amiben ételei voltak. A korlát mellé lépve, pillantott le, ahogy sejtette a táska odalent hevert, már ami maradt belőle. Elhúzva száját, fegyverét vállára dobva, mászott le hogy megmentse ami menthető, ám két konzerven kívül minden odalett.  
\- Remek… - morogta halkan maga elé, ám még ekkor sem volt nyugta. Amíg odalent nézelődött pár zombi arra kóborolva indult el a fiú felé, ám az nem is foglalkozva velük, kardjával félre lökve őket, mászott vissza a toronyra, míg kigondolta mit is csináljon. Egy idő után, elővéve egy üres táskát, kezdett abba elpakolni. Azt a kevés ételt, töltényeket, pár kést és tiszta ruhát. Az egyértelmű volt, új búvó helyet kell keresnie, ám ez koránt sem volt olyan könnyű. Végül összepakolva táskáját, zárta azt le alaposan, majd mindkét fegyverét magához véve, a korlátba markolva nézett még egyszer végig a helyen. Lent a romos kocsikon, majd fel, a város irányában.  
Fogalma sem volt hol fog új búvó helyet találni… vagy hogy fog e egyáltalán… ám az is biztos volt, estére már nem jöhet ide vissza. Utálta. Az egész helyzetet, azt hogy itt ragadt, és hogy mindennap a belét szétkellett hajtania csak azért hogy élhessen. Teljesen egyedül. Mély fáradt sóhaj, ahogy végül a fekete ismét lemászva a toronyról indult el a város irányába.


End file.
